Premature Independence
Premature Independence is the 18th episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Diggie and Holden's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Cody Jr. goes over the parade float with Laguna Closet Conversions. He calls Barry Jr. to see if he'll do the parade with him and Barry Jr. says yes. Evelyn goes to visit Doug. She doesn't approve of him having started watching “Two And a Half Men." He says that maybe it's just him that she doesn't approve of. Evelyn says she isn't happy with him because he told her that he didn't need her anymore. Doug is surprised that she's not upset that he's a murderer of his own sister. Evelyn says he isn't a murderer because Evie is fine. She knows who she's with. Doug wants to know why she doesn't tell anyone about that but Evelyn says that he, Angela, and Louis have to wait a while because it isn't the right time. Doug says that she better get them out soon or else they're going to start talking. John goes to see Marie who is packing up her things to leave the retirement home before she has to have sex with Stan. John asks her why she has to leave if she was just going to pretend to be forgetful. She tells him that she is doing it because Stan called the cops. In reality, they weren't cops but members of the Keystone Cops who had come to invite Stan to be in the parade with them. John tells her about how Ann followed Heather but didn't find her with Rex. On the way back to America, Ann confessed to Heather about following her. Heather says that from now on they're gonna tell the truth. John also adds that he was there too, tagging along to see what in the world Ann was doing. After Heather congratulated Douglas on making the lie convincing, Douglas pulled out a picture of Evie, Adam, Zack, and Gabe flying the Waverider. John realizes that it's not a picture of Evie, Adam, Zack, and Gabe, but a picture of Ann with Kaz's curly red wig, Barry Jr. wearing an Andrew wig and a muscle suit, Marie in a Jesse McFly outfit, and John himself with a fake beard. John doesn't know if he should lie to Heather about it since it's the only proof they have that could exonerate Doug, Angela, and Louis. Tina, Bree, and Bailey continue to grow concerned over Maddie, Liv, Joey, and Parker and how they might not make it back for the parade. Adam, disguised as Chase, shows up at Davenaz and Tina tells him that they're trying to get Maddie officially elected but Doug, Angela, and Louis want the whole world to see them in orange jumpsuits. Diggie calls and says that he's found Maddie, but he's actually visiting with the Dons family. Marie says goodbye to the retirement home but realizes that she loves this place so she's going to tell Stan it's over and kick him out. Diggie and Holden are offered a thousand dollars by Vonnie Dons to buy Brownie and Murphy. They say that they aren't for sale just as Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey show up. However, it isn't them, but Val, Willow, Connor, and Griff pretending to be Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey. Diggie convinces Willow to go to Mission Creek and to pretend to be Maddie there. Doug, Angela, and Louis arrive and are told that they're going to be on the Keystone Cop's float as prisoners. Diggie and Holden make it to the parade. Cody Jr. starts to second guess his float when Barry Jr. fails to show up. He asks Chase to be his partner instead but he passes. Cody Jr. spots Doug and asks him but realizes that he's in prison and asks Doug why he's here. Doug tells him that Evelyn arranged it. Diggie presents Willow to Bree who doesn't think Willow can pull off being Maddie. Bree finally relents but Willow starts to doubt herself. Heather approaches Evelyn and accuses her of knowing where Evie was was and letting Doug rot in prison. Evelyn says that she did 3 years in prison because of Doug so he can do 3 weeks for her. Heather tells her that she's going to take the picture to Lottie Dottie but she says that her office is closed until the 5th. Heather spots Lottie Dottie in the parade and goes to ride in the car with her so that they can talk about Doug, Angela, and Louis. She shows her the picture and she tells her that Doug, Angela, and Louis are out of jail because they wanted to be in the parade. Cody Jr. sits on his float but Barry Jr. doesn't show up. He's about to give up when Barry Jr. does arrive and the two perform the magic trick. Cody Jr. and Barry Jr. talk about how they both did this gig so that they could see each other one last time and say goodbye. What they don't realize is their microphones are still on and the crowd can hear their entire conversation. When Barry Jr. realizes that he doesn't have a trap door, Cody Jr. steps out of the closet. Barry Jr. doesn't get the chance to because cement is poured into his closet. Cody Jr. opens his closet to find a cement block in his place. Kaz tells Bree about how the Mexican Romney's took the land that they owned. Bree realizes that they have to lose the election. Maddie's float passes by and Diggie and Val are standing on it. But Val is under a sheet and many think that she's disrespecting Muslims. John arrives to talk to Heather about the picture but before he can tell her the truth Heather tells him that she used the picture to get Doug, Angela, and Louis out of jail. John still tells her the truth. That it was him, Ann, Marie, and Barry Jr, wearing a fake beard, a curly red wig Kaz found in the gutter in 2055, a Jesse McFly outfit, an Andrew wig, and a muscle suit. Heather asks what he was doing and John says that they were playing "Cool Disguises in Mexico." John tells Heather to go tell the DA that it's a fake but Heather says no and that they should make an exception to the always be straight with people rule. Zack, Adam, and Gabe, dressed up as inmates, go and break Doug, Angela, and Louis out of their parade floats. They steal the Waverider and escape together. Val falls off her float trying to stop their float from running over children. Category:Episodes